conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2008 only; previous years have separate articles below. Headline text November 8 In the second of four semi-final rounds of the 2008 New Cambria National Song Contest, David Dejardin with "Three Wishes" and Samantha Keller with "Strangers" qualify for the Grand Final to be held on 6 December. Experience Project with "Reach" and Micah Williams with "Wind" will attempt to qualify via the Wild Card Semi-Final on 29 November. The two lowest-ranking songs, "All I Have" performed by Juliet McShane and "You Are My Only One" performed by Emily Pearce are eliminated from the competition. 7 Protests break out in the streets of the Middle Eastern city-state of Ular in reaction to four major banks, between them responsible for more than half of Ular's economic infrastructure, announce massive cutbacks and two, the Bank of Ular and Haroum and Phelps, are placed into recievership. The global economic crisis has hit Ular especially hard due to its reliance on the financial sector. The government of Ular, led by Chief of State Richard Stubbs, announces plans to restore consumer confidence even as military and police are deployed to quell the increasingly violent protests. 5 United States presidential election, 2008 *New Cambria President Daniel Burns contacts President-elect of the United States Barack Obama by webcam to congratulate him on his victory over John McCain. In a statement released to the press, President Burns remarks, "The election of Barack Obama affirms now more than ever, that the principles of democracy--the belief in the right of the people to determine their own future--are alive and well in the United States of America." New Cambria Prime Minister Adam Duval states in an interview, "I look forward to working with Obama to fulfill our two countries' shared destiny." *Georgeland Prime Minister Luke Macaulay offers his congratulations to Obama in a short telephone call. At a press conference afterwards he describes Obama as an "inspiring visionary" and his election as a "turning point in world history". 1 In the first of four semi-final rounds of the 2008 New Cambria National Song Contest, Roger Picard with "Douar Nevez" and Matt Reese with "Keeping Secrets" qualify for the Grand Final to be held on 6 December. Jonaton Fiori with "Le Temps Perdu" and Max Tanner with "Keep Out!" will attempt to qualify via the Wild Card Semi-Final on 29 November. The two lowest-ranking songs, "Try Harder" performed by Dan Kagan and "Girls' Night Out" performed by Freedom Trio are eliminated from the competition. October 10 New Cambrians celebrate Mivalat, the traditional Gratitude Festival of the Keva people. The festival lasts for three nights. 2 The Socialist Party of Georgeland votes to form a permanent alliance with the Green Party of Georgeland in what is referred to as the Red-Green alliance. September 30 United Nation of Conforti *President Kahari Powar lifts the ban on smoking *Powar also meets with Iranian leader, Mahmoud Ahmadinejadhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahmoud_Ahmadinejad to discuss issues between the United Nation of Conforti and Iran. *An announcement by Conforti's congress is the aid of the United States if it falls into depression 28 Linari coup d'etat, 2008 *The rebel leader Edward Otanga declares himself head of a provisional government pending national elections to be held within five years. *Georgeland announces it is closing its embassy in Linari and removing all troops and nationals from the country. 27 Saydneyan President Miranda Eaton has annouced the deployment of 2500 Saydneyan troops to Afghanistan. The Annoucement follows President Eaton most recently trip to Europe and a meeting with NATO commanders concerning the situation in Afghanistan. President Eaton said the deployment of troops reflected Saydneys interests in the region, especially with the continued involvement of Saydneyan forces in Afghan neighbour Norman. The Troops will begin deploying from November with all Saydneyan forces expected to be present by January 2009. 24 Linari coup d'etat, 2008 *Fierce fighting is reported in Abodu as government forces battle rebels for control of the Linarin capital. *The African Union issues a statement deploring the violence. *There are scattered reports of rebel attacks on Georgeland-owned mines in the country's north. Georgeland's government is yet to react. United Nation of Conforti *President Kahari Powar pulls Confortian troops out of Iraq *Iran threatens attack against Conforti 23 Linari coup d'etat, 2008 *A rebel force under escaped leader Edward Otanga attacks the capital, Abodu, and seizes the royal palace and the airport. *The country's Royal Family is reported to have fled to neighbouring Kenya. *Sources in Abodu say that Otanga is poised to declare himself President of Linari. 18 The Bank of Georgeland announces an injection of G$10 billion into the faltering Georgeland financial sector. 7 Newly elected President of the United Nation of Conforti, Kahari Powar and congress eliminate the death penalty. 6 Linarin rebel leader Edward Otanga is reportedly freed from prison by an armed raid on his cell. Otanga is now said to be raising forced to march on the capital city, Abodu. 4 United Nation of Conforti Presidential Election 2008 *Kahari Powar is elected President of Conforti. He is the second African-Confortian to serve as President. Another history making event is the first woman Vice President of Conforti, Lily Roadlove 1 Georgeland suffers its first combat death in Afghanistan after a Special Air Service soldier is killed by enemy fire near Kandahar August 22 Georgeland's government announces plans to privatise Georgeland Telecom. 19 Georgeland re-opens its embassy in Islamabad following the resignation of Pakistani President Pervez Musharraf. 13 Bradmarch legislative election, 2008; The Conservative Party of Georgeland announces the formation of a minority government. The Georgeland Alliance says it will support the government but cannot guarantee that support on a long-term basis. Conservative leader Diane Salinger is expected to become the state's next Chief Minister. 11 Bradmarch legislative election, 2008; *With results finalised at 9 seats for the Liberal Democrats, 10 for the Conservatives and 8 for the Georgeland Alliance, outgoing Governor Richard Fraser says he will not appoint a Chief Minister until the three parties can agree on the composition of a government. *Incumbent Chief Minister Shannon DeVere resists calls for her to step aside and declares she will remain Liberal Democratic leader, even in opposition. *Conservative leader Diane Salinger claims victory as the party has won the most seats and says she will seek to form a minority government with Alliance support. The Alliance leader, Mitchell Freud, says he is willing to form a coalition government if a list of conditions are met. 8 Bradmarch legislative election, 2008 *The incumbent Liberal Democratic Party of Georgeland under Chief Minister of Bradmarch Shannon DeVere suffers a large swing against them, as do the opposition Conservative Party of Georgeland. The Georgeland Alliance wins almost as many seats as either government or opposition, leading negotiations to open between all three parties for a coalition government, with the prospect of an Alliance-led government a serious one. *In the simultaneous election for Governor of Bradmarch, Rebecca Williams is declared the winner by a narrow margin over second-place finisher Scott Jacobs. Erstwhile frontrunner Ryan Stone, himself a former Governor, polls fourth of four candidates after a lacklustre campaign plagued by scandals and gaffes. July 2008 24 Georgeland's federal government announces a wide-ranging constitutional review, described as the largest in decades. The nine-member committee will be chaired by former President Charlotte Lang and will take submissions from the public and testimony from hundreds of experts in an attempt to deliver a report into options for Georgeland's future governance. The committee will give special attention to the matter of full self-government, or even Statehood, for Georgeland's Federal District. The Committee will report in February 2009. 11 *West Mainland legislative election, 2008 The Conservative government of Chief Minister Luke Backen is re-elected with 40% of the vote and 59 out of 109 seats in the unicameral legislature, an increase of four. The far-right Georgeland National Front wins 5 legislature seats and 8% of the statewide vote in its best ever election performance. June 2008 30 Georgeland local government elections, 2008; *The Conservative Party of Georgeland wins control of 17 local councils and authorities across Georgeland. *Conservative Greg Parker is elected as Mayor of Santa Christina. *Former Georgeland Foreign Minister Charlotte LeBeau, a Liberal Democrat is elected Mayor of Doubledance in the Conservatives' only loss of the election. 24 United Nation of Conforti Presidential Election 2008 *Republican Presidential hopeful Joseph Charlson picked Peter Michaels as his running mate today. 21 Lylecity FC wins the Georgeland Cup final for the first time since 1976 in their second consecutive up final appearance. Lylecity defeats Emilypolis FC 3-2 on penalties to claim the title for only the second time. The final is the first to be decided on penalties since 1999. 13 Georgeland's University of Santa Christina announces that former Prime Minister and presidential candidate Campbell Rhodes will succeed Stephen Jansen as the University's next Chancellor. 3 *Andrea Perkins announces her resignation from the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, citing institutional corruption and factionalism and accusing them of 'sabotaging' her presidential campaign. 2 United Nation of Conforti Presidential Election 2008 *Hugo Garcia becomes the Democratic Presidential Candidate for the United Nation of Conforti 1 *Lois Daniels is sworn in as the 15th President of Georgeland. May 2008 24 Professor Stephen Jansen, Chancellor of the University of Santa Christina, is appointed as the 2nd Governor of West Mainland by the state legislature. Jansen's appointment is the first to be made by the legislature. Jansen will succeed outgoing Governor Amanda Perry in August 2008. 7 Government forces in Linari report that rebel leader Edward Otanga has been captured. 3 * His Majesty King Timothy of Aushovia has announed a dislution of Congress ahead of a General Election on June 15. See; Aushovian General Election 2008 *Lois Daniels is elected as the 15th President of Georgeland, to take office on June 1. 2 *Voters in Georgeland go to the polls for the Georgeland presidential election, 2008. Liberal Democrat Campbell Rhodes, Conservative Leyton Douglas and the Georgeland Alliance's Lois Daniels are the main candidates in what commentators are calling a genuine "three horse race". *In Sainte Genevieve, Roman Catholic nun Sister Claire is found murdered in the courtyard surrounding Holy Cross Catholic Church in New Galway. President Margaret O'Hanlon orders all flags to fly at half-mast for the remainder of the day. April 2008 26 *Georgeland actor and presidential candidate Martin Harrod is injured in a motorcycle accident, one week before polling day. Harrod remains in a stable condition in North Weston Hospital. *Voters in the Commonwealth of Sainte Genevieve vote overwhelmingly to make the official name of the state "Sainte Genevieve," with the referendum to cease use of the word "Commonwealth" passing 72% in favor and 28% opposed. 23 *Saydneyan President Miranda Eaton is once again under mounting pressure to boycott the Beijing Olympic Games. Prominent Independant Councillor Rita Chavez has called on the President to make a stand against China human rights abuses. Councillor Chavez said "Human Rights cannot be seperated from any human activity, including sporting events. President Eaton must take stand". President Eaton could not be contacted but the Presidential Palace is tonight continuing to claim that the President's attendance at the olympics is still "under consideration" 20 *The Chief of State of Ular, Richard Stubbs, declares a state of emergency and suspends the country's constitution after riots throughout the city-state relating to the country's deepening economic recession. 14 *The Five Killings went to court yesterday. The main accused, Gerard Wallace was there with his lawyer. The jury concluded that he was innocent from the charges put against him. It is something unusual that the jury and the judge have resolved the matter so quick. Now, due to the evidence presented by Kron Hacken, the Wallace lawyer, Norman Baker is call as an acussed for the case. It is a fast change in those matters as justice has always been slow. There are rumors of bribing but they could not be proved. Norman Baker will have to testify today as an accused at 4 p.m. * In Sainte Genevieve, MPs debated dropping the title of Commonwealth from the country's name, or replacing it with the title Republic. "Commonwealth" is not mentioned anywhere in Sainte Genevieve's constitution, and therefore the formal amendment process would not be required. Jacob Naumann, MP, called it "strictly a traditional, historic title that now inaccurately represents our existence and objectives as a people." Conservative Party leader Keith Newhouse said a referendum should be held to decide, to which MPs agreed unanimously. The referendum has been scheduled for Sunday, 26th April. 13 *The Royal Family of Aushovia announce the Arrival of twins to King Timothy and Queen Dominika. The babies, named Prince David and Princess Stephanie, were a surpise as the couple had only been expecting one child. The King is said to be 'over the moon'. Mother and babies are reportedly in good health. 12 *Norman Baker called to testify on the Five Killings case: The lawyer for Gerard Wallace has claimed that he has enough evidence linking Norman Baker to the Five Killings case. The judge has resolved to call Mr. Baker to testify on the case and there is an open possibility of opening a new case against him if Wallace's lawyer gives enough evidence. Norman Baker states that he has been the main target of a government or police conspiracy for years and that now the criminal Wallace will help them to destroy his life. Baker says he will testify and he added that he also has new information which can link Wallace to some other killings. Meanwhile, the Prime Minister or Georgeland says he is very interested in the case, as the two people involved are politicians or are going to be. *In Sainte Genevieve, a resolution was presented before Parliament on Friday, 11th April which sought to change the name of the state from Commonwealth of Sainte Genevieve to Republic of Sainte Genevieve, or alternately, Sainte Genveieve. The resolution, co-authored by Social Democrat MP Jacob Naumann and National Party MP Johnny Selby, will be debated on Monday, 14th April. 10 Red River Massacre *Police confirm reports that the gunmen deliberately targeted Mr. Norman Baker due to a percieved slight against one or both of them. Baker, who was uninjured, has suggested the men may have wanted to kill him as part of the massacre, rather than targeting him alone. He has refused to state the nature of Katzenbaum's apparent grudge against him. *Prime Minister Luke Macaulay announces a review into the nation's gun control laws. *A memorial service for the eleven dead takes place. A seperate, and private, service will occur for the two gunmen later in the week. *Police confirm that gunman Ian Lee was alive, though fatally wounded, when police first arrived at the scene and that he briefly spoke to officers before his death. News:Graviton discovery at a very advanced stage Five Killings ; Gerard A. Wallace is being chased by the authorities by five murderings which took place today. The five had torture signals and were executed in a strange manner who made many investigators remind ritual murder, a kind of murder perpetrated by secret criminal societies in the past. The Wallace family had many businesses in common with them and Gerard had became their enemy, according to familiars of the dead people. Nevertheless, Gerard Wallace remains "untouchable" because of his past help to the city and for his many charitable deeds. He has founded many libraries, schools and universities. But, according to an investigator who we will call with the alias Winfred, Wallace cannot be shielded against the Law and must pay for the crimes commited. The Wallace family did not agree to give an interview but a speaker from them told that they had nothing to do and that they would collaborate to clear this matter in order to clean those "false accusations". Their lawyer is collecting evidence for the killings which leads to the Baker Family. The lawyer says that Norman Baker had many businesses in common with the dead people and will supply enough evidence during the next week. For those of the readers who do not know Gerard Wallace, he is an industrialist and business man who has recently entered politics. Some say that he plans to be a major for this city, but he has denied it several times. He says he only wants to share his wealth with people and for so he has founded libraries and universities where people can learn whatever they want. It is a big network of libraries which offer many multimedia and advance technology to intelectuals and common people. He is known for being a lover of knowledge and has founded also several non government organizations to help people. On his home town, Prego, he has implanted free lunches for everyone. He is much loved there. The pictures of the dead could not be uploaded due to the brutalness and extreme violence the reader can find on them. The picture above is of people who are protesting against the police accusations against Guthrie A. Wallace. He has full support from the people on this city. The people there were also protesting against Norman Baker, who they claim is the real responsible for the killings. 9 Red River Massacre Police have released video footage of the two gunmen who killed eleven people at a Georgeland shopping centre on Monday. The footage, of killers Robert Katzenbaum and Ian Lee, is described as an 'explanation' for the killers' actions. In the tape, left in Katzenbaum's car outside the scene, the two men describe 'consumerism' as a 'mortal sin' and make several references to the teachings of their evangelical church. They also refer several times to "cleansing" and make a number of references to "Baker". A witness to the event, Norman Baker, has told police that he knew Katzenbaum but not Lee, and that there had been an 'incident' earlier in the month which involved an altercation between Baker and Katzenbaum. 8 Red River Massacre *Police have released the names and some of the personal details of the two gunmen who killed eleven people and wounded thirty in a shooting spree at a Georgeland shopping centre. The two men were Robert Katzenbaum, 24, and Ian Lee, 21. Both were members of gun clubs and both members of the same evangelical church, the Bretheren of the Gospel. Church officials have denounced the men and denied their actions were religiously motivated. *Police confirm a number of witnesses have stated the men appeared to have a specific person as a target. *Sainte Genevieve President Margaret O'Hanlon issues a brief statement to the People of Georgeland. The statement read, in part, "...we are shocked and saddened by the sheer coldness of the act, and the pure, calculated hatred of the perpetrators... On behalf of the People of Sainte Genevieve, I express our deepest regrets and sorrow to every person affected by today's tragedy in Georgeland. The People of Georgeland are in our hearts and minds, and we are praying that the time for healing will begin soon." Ms O'Hanlon also ordered all flags at Áras an Uachtaráin to be lowered to half-mast for the remainder of the day. 7 Red River Massacre *Two gunmen, aged 21 and 24, open fire with shotguns and hunting rifles in a crowded shopping centre in the Doubledance suburb of Red River. Eleven people are killed and thirty injured in the largest incident of its kind in Georgeland's history. The two gunmen turn the guns on themselves to prevent capture by police. Witnesses say the two men were 'calm and calculating' and that there may have been a specific target in mind. 1 In Georgeland, an April Fools Day prank by a radio station in Sergiocitta causes a stir when it falsely claims Prime Minister Luke Macaulay's resignation. The radio station's story, reporting that Macaulay had resigned due to a serious conflict with his Cabinet over troops in Afghanistan is picked up by several major news agencies before being revealed as a hoax. March 2008 25 The Judicary Reform Act 2008 is passed by the Georgeland House of Commons. The Act alters the method of appointing judges by removing it from the government's hands and referring it to a special commission. The opposition Liberal Democrats, who oppose the legislation on constitutional grounds, have criticised the government for recalling Parliament just after Easter in order to "rush through" the legislation. 19 *Former Saydneyan President Marc Emerson has been revealed as the biggest "rainmaker" for the SDC. According to the most recent publication of party donations from the Saydneyan Electoral Authority, the former Presidents events raised close to 15 million dollars in the past year. *Georgeland presidential election, 2008: :Candidates Campbell Rhodes and Martin Harrod both call for Georgeland to boycott the 2008 Summer Olympic Games in Beijing in protest against the Chinese response to protesters for Tibetan independence. Rhodes declares that if elected President he will not attend the Games, as the President has traditionally done in the past. 18 *In Sainte Genevieve, Social Democrat MP Christopher Lyman presents a resolution to adopt New Earth Time within the country. The resolution is defeated by a vote of 27-22, though a follow-up resolution to research the feasibility of such a switch was approved 38-11. 11 *In a surprise upset, Sebastian Dorido is elected leader of the East Mainland branch of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands. Dorido, who does not belong to any of the LDP's internal factions, was voted "Georgeland's sexiest politician" in 2001 and enjoys broad community support. Dorido is the first person of Latin American ancestry to lead a political party in Georgeland. 7 *The East Mainland leader of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands, Gillian Sopwith, resigns after losing a no-confidence vote in her party room. She will stand again for leadership on March 11. Her opponents are expected to be Former Deputy Chief Minister David Brennan and current deputy leader Lewis Freud. February 2008 28 The Georgeland government announces a scheme to privatise a number of government-owned assets, including telecommunications company Georgeland Telecom and television station GTV. 27 *"GreenGate" crisis ends; the Sainte Genevieve Parliament nominates Progressive MP Mark Swift to the position of Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister by a vote of 43-6. President O'Hanlon is expected to confirm the nomination later today. 26 *Sainte Genevieve Progressive Party leader Andrew Seton threatened to withdraw his party's support for the Social Democrat-led State Council if a Progressive is not chosen to replace resigned Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister Megan Geyer. If this were to happen, the Social Democrat Party would lose support from a majority of Parliament, leading to a possible dissolution of that legislature. RTSG News analysts have dubbed the recent events "GreenGate." 25 *Sainte Genevieve Prime Minister Phillip Dunigan nominates Tamera Ferraro, a Social Democrat MP from Killaren East, to replace former Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Minister Megan Geyer. The nomination lacks the support of the Progressive Party, however, whose seven MPs are part of the majority coalition. Progressive Party leader Andrew Seton stated that "Progressives make up one-fourth of the majority coalition, and another Progressive belongs in the State Council." When put to a vote, Ferraro's nomination was defeated 29-20. PM Dunigan told RTGC news that a new nominee would be forthcoming. 24 *Sainte Genevieve Green Party leader Martin Barger announces that his party will withdraw its support for the current coalition government. As a result, Minister for Agriculture, Commerce and Energy Megan Geyer will resign from the State Council. This reduces the coalition's membership in Parliament from 28 to 25, the exact number required to maintain its majority. 19 *Serbia withdraws its ambassador to Georgeland after the country's Foreign Minister, Stephen Hamer announces to the Senate that Georgeland will formally recognise the independence of Kosovo. *Saydneyan Foriegn Minister Councilor Clare St Marie annouced that Saydney will not be recognising the indpendance of kosovo, sparking internal fighting with in the Saydneyan Democratic Congress and the Saydneyan Labour party. *Chief Minister of Scoita Brad Zimmerman declares he will not pursue the enactment of contraversial law-and-order legislation after his government lost its majority in the recent election. 17 *After weeks of delays due to schisms in Church policy, Dr. Arnold Clewett, Archbishop of Santa Christina, is elected as the Anglican Primate of Georgeland. The election process had been marred by division over the issue of same-sex marriage - Dr. Clewett opposes the church conducting same-sex ceremonies but a large section of the church supports this. 8 Scoitan legislative election, 2008; *The incumbent Conservative government led by Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman wins 41 seats, a loss of twelve from the previous legislature. The party claims victory but will lack a majority in the legislature, forming the first minority government in Scoita since 1992. *The opposition Liberal Democrats led by Neil Connors wins 30 seats, a gain of eleven. Connors concedes defeat but announces he intends to remain as party leader. *The balance of power will be held by the Georgeland Alliance and other minor parties, including three Independents. One Independent, Alyssa Romani, is the daughter of former Independent legislator, now Senator Ken Romani. *Scoitan Labour has its representation reduced from five seats to two, with one of the losses being the party's deputy leader. *Governor Don Mendez refuses to commit to allowing the passage of the government's contraversial crime legislation, his veto of which acted as the trigger for the election. 4 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Leyton Douglas, the former Chief Minister of Mainland, is chosen as the presidential candidate for the Conservative Party of Georgeland. 2 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Georgeland Alliance candidate Lois Daniels resigns as Mayor of Santa Christina in order to concentrate on the presidential contest. Jim Smalls becomes the new Mayor. January 2008 28 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *A special conference of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands selects former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes as its presidential candidate. Rhodes defeats Andrea Perkins and Matthew Buckley for the nomination, winning 56% of the convention's votes after two rounds of voting - Buckley recieved 25% of the first-round votes and was eliminated from the second round. 24 *Police in Ular detain a 42-year-old Georgeland national on child sex offences. Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Lois Daniels is officially confirmed as the Georgeland Alliance's candidate for President. 18 Georgeland presidential election, 2008; *Members of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands will meet today and tomorrow to elect their delegates to the nominating conference which will choose the party's presidential candidate. *Conservative candidate Kyle Jonas says if elected President he will resign his party membership, and has invited other candidates to do the same. 16 Comedy band The Simple Lice become the first comedy act to have the number one single in Georgeland, with their single Give Us a Hit reaching the top spot on Georgeland's music sales chart. 15 *Georgeland football club Santa Christina United dismisses its manager, Colin Rothman, mid-season, following several weeks of speculation on Rothman's future after a conflict with the club's board. Duncan Fitzpatrick is expected to be named the club's new manager before the end of the week. 14 Georgeland presidential election, 2008: *Martin Harrod is officially adopted as the Green Party of Georgeland's Presidential candidate as he is the only person to have nominated for the position by the deadline. 10 *Scoita's Chief Minister, Brad Zimmerman, formally requests a dissolution of the state legislature and calls an early state election for February 8, in the wake of the Governor's decision to veto law-and-order legislation. Governor Don Mendez has refused to concede he will sign the bill or resign if the Conservative government wins the election. 8 A constitutional crisis erupts in the Georgeland state of Scoita. The state government, led by Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman, has passed a contraversial "Law and order" bill giving police unprecedented powers. Governor Don Mendez has declared he will veto the legislation, marking the first gubernatorial veto in Georgeland for forty years. The Chief Minister has suggested the Governor's act is irresponsible and has not ruled out calling a general election. 1 Malika Chadhar is appointed as Governor of Delmago Island, becoming the second woman to be Governor of that state. She is the first Muslim and the first person of South Asian descent to be appointed as a state Governor anywhere in Georgeland. Past years 2007: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 2006: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 2005: See Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 ----------------------------------------- Category:Nearly Real World